Scared of Happy
by silent12reader
Summary: Dianna/Santana Quinn/Santana. Sets after Season 2. You were trying to take your mind off of things when you met Dianna, who happens to look quite exactly like your bestfriend Quinn. You're absolutely confused and intrigued. Especially when she tells you, you're a character in some TV series you've never heard of.
1. Chapter 1

Sets after season 2, new york nationals, before senior year.

So... Dianna is now mrs. Marshall!

Still not sure where to go with this. But i remember reading about quinn meeting the glee casts, and so i wonder, what about dianna meeting the glee characters?

* * *

 **part 1**

The best part of lounging at the sandy beach of Rio is that you are finally away from home…

Lima, Ohio.

Where every sense of the place sucks the fun out of you.

And well, there's tanning (not that you need it).

But really, the best part is, it's a massive _distraction._ Everywhere you look, there's no trace of that godforsaken place. No signs of _losing._

God, just that thought of it, makes you wanna throw fistful of sands to everyone around you. You close your eyes and refrain from ruining a supposedly good day. You try _not_ to think about it. But it's fresh. You lost the Nationals in New York. You lost _Brittany._

Only good side of it all is that you _think_ you're slowly figuring yourself out.

You snap out of your thoughts when you hear your mother calling out your name. You sigh as you stand up and started gathering your things.

Another thing that sucks? Is that you're third-wheeling at its worst. You came along to _your_ parents' anniversary trip. Because when they told you this months ago, you would've never had come, but it's _Rio._ And _Quinn_ was supposed to come with you.

You wave to your mom to let her know that you're coming so she could stop the _'Santanita, mija, come here!'_ You ignore the suggestive smiles the topless guys throws at you. They've been coming at you left, right and center when you came to the beach alone. But you couldn't care less about their harmless invites, so you put on that façade and smile flirtingly back at them.

You silently curse at Quinn because that _bitch_ is a whole new level of… well… _Quinn._

You never knew a person can change that many persona in two years. You can only wonder what kind of _Quinn_ will surface in your senior year.

After that little moment you had in New York, you hesitantly extended an olive branch towards her. After all these crazy fights that you two had, at that moment, you looked at her, and _really_ looked at her, and there you saw the sadness and longing lingering in her taunting hazel eyes.

Of course you recognize it right away. It's the same expression you see when you look at yourself in the mirror as you try to convince yourself 'today is gonna be a good day'. It rarely works but you repeat the mantra anyway.

You've always seen yourself as Quinn's equal, if not superior.

Well, maybe there's that time, you wouldn't mind calling her _your_ captain.

But that was all in the past now.

So dreading that third-wheeling that was about to come, you ask Quinn if she would like to spend summer with you in Rio. You knew her parents could afford it so really, it's the matter of whether Quinn would bury the hatchet and call truce… or not.

You remember unconsciously sighing in relief when she said yes. (That was after a minute of Quinn scrutinizing you if you were out of your mind or if that was just a ploy to a masterplan against her) You also remember the teasing jabs and laughter that came from her when she saw your reaction.

From then on, you reconnected. Like it was the two of you before all the drama. You two never spoke of Brittany, or Quinn's story. It's like an unspoken therapy. You actually felt like you're feeling better, and you hope that she is too. You would never admit it, but you care for her. Everything was fine until it _wasn't._

She called you a week before the trip to _cancel._ Like it's a goddamn 'going to the movies', or 'getting a cup of coffee'. You know there's something wrong in the way that she spoke to you, the way it was so _casual._

So you ran to her house to find out if she's suddenly went suicidal. (but really, you just want to strangle the bitch) Only to find out, that she'd gone and had spent a little vacation on her own.

You couldn't contact her because she _never_ answers your calls or emails.

After three days though, you get a message that she's okay and was not planning on killing herself. According to your _friend_ , she decided to take a time on her own to figure herself out, and that she hopes all goes well for you.

You couldn't even fathom the way Quinn just completely disregarded the bought plane tickets. Are the Fabrays _that_ complete full of shit that they don't even care about money?

Well, as far as you know, Quinn's father is still financing them, but you know they were never in good terms after their confrontation last year.

* * *

You lounge at the bar you found and lazily stir the drink in front of you.

Your parents went out for their romantic dinner, and you told them it was their time and you'd be fine on your own.

You had danced with a couple of guys who thinks you're four years older, and then you get tired of the dancing… and pretending.

You sullenly look at Quinn's messages. You hate her, but you find yourself reading her messages over and over again. (that and the fact that you try your hardest not to open brittany's. That's the Pandora box of unbearable suppressed _feelings_ )

After she had told you she's alive (and still a bitch), she texts your everyday. All of her messages are tainted with her personality. _Quinn._ fucking confusing. From one moment, she's unbearable, arrogant, and cocky, then, she's cute, dorky, and concerned. You never know with this girl.

 _I think it's cute that you don't text me back just so you could 'ignore' me._

 _It's only decent that you tell me you're okay and having fun. Even if I know that it's a lie._

 _I'm just sick of pretending that everything's going to be okay, even when we know that it's not. Why can't we just_ stop _fighting? Why can't we just_ be sad _that everything's fucked up in our lives right now? I just want to mess up a little and be mad and I can't do that with you and ruin your parents' happy romantic getaway! I just need to be with myself right now._

 _You understand that, right? You always do._

You stare at the last message sent this morning.

Of course, you understand.

You think this is the part where you give in.

You take a sip of your drink again. Now, _this_ is unfamiliar territory to you. You've never been like this with Quinn. It's usually, screaming and slapping, stealing each other's boyfriends, revenge, and one-upping each other.

You fight, you lick your wounds, then you come right back up to scratch again. You two are wild animals, really.

But you're in the same pack, and so you stay together.

 _I hate you. You know that, right? And I'll slap the shit out of you when I see you just to prove my point._

You look around and feels alone, physically and emotionally.

But instead of sulking up and watching Netflix in your room, you're here… in _Rio._

So you decide to forget _Santana Lopez_ and be someone else in _Rio._

How bad could it be?

You look across the crowd and take your pick.

Once you've spotted your target, you took one last drink and started coming on to _her._

It's not like she's gonna invite her to her room or whatever. She's just gonna flirt a little bit and just _talk._ She just wants to feels things, and stop _forcing_ it to work.

You tap her shoulder and prepares for the worst.

You certainly did not expect to see _Quinn._

* * *

 ** _Notes:_**

 _It's bit rushed but the idea came to me. I typed it down before laziness takes over. I'm in the serious mood to rant. pm me?  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:**

Not sure if they went to paris before season 3, but assuming they did…

* * *

You don't know whether to be happy or pissed off when you see the familiar eyes staring back at you. One thing is clear though, she had the same reaction as you.

Confusion.

However, it would seem that she recovers quickly, and pleasure and excitement took over her as you feel her arms around you, not before excusing herself to the people she's with. You wonder who they are, but you don't have much time to voice out your concern as she gushes on to you.

For a moment you were relieved. She's here. And maybe all those that had happened was Quinn's way of messing with you. She always knew how to get under your skin.

And then you remember you're mad at her and that you wanna slap her.

So being the _Santana_ that you are, you pushed her away as hard as you could and slap her. Like really _slap_ her.

Everyone in the vicinity looks at the both of you.

You almost regret slapping her when you see the pained expression painted in her beautiful face. _Almost._

She covers her face with her hand, still with confusion etched in her eyes, then slowly walks towards you.

"What was that for?"

You look at her in disbelief. So this is how Quinn chooses it be. Acting like her little stunt of disappearing and confusing messages is gonna make up to this _lovely_ surprise.

"I _told_ you! I'll slap that shit out of you when I see you!" You can't help but raise your voice in frustration. You notice the attention the onlookers are giving to you but you ignore them. Who cares what they think? It's not like you're gonna see any of them after this.

She noticed the unwanted attention too, and quickly guided you out of the open bar. You refuse at first, but clearly Quinn wasn't taking no for an answer.

You noticed she had taken you to the shore. Obviously she wouldn't try to drown you for slapping her, right? Still, you keep your guard up.

"Have you calmed down now?"

You were surprised by how sweet her voice is. So you take a moment to study her. What is she playing at?

She laughs, and that made your confusion grow more.

" _That_ was a great slap," she said as she rubs the right side of her face. You did slap her harder than you had planned. You blame the rush of emotions. And by emotions, you meant _rage._

"Well, you deserve it so…" You shrug nonchalantly.

"How could I even deserve _that?_ " She asks you while grabbing your arm to stop you from walking. You try to brush it off but her hold on you is firm. _Weird._

"What is going on? The last time we talked, you told me to go have fun, buy you that famous Rio bikini, and send you a picture of me wearing one!"

You gasped in surprise. _Who_ said _what?_

You know you drink almost every night as you reminisce your _good_ times with Brittany. And that time when you poured your heart out only for her to reject it. But there is no way you would have been drunk enough to not remember calling Quinn to tell her… _that._

" _When_ did I say that?"

"Two nights ago! When…"

"Okay, two nights ago, I wasn't even talking to you!" It would seem though that the raising of voices started again. You cross your arms as you maintain a safe distance between you two. _Quinn_ seems to forget you're mad at her because she keeps closing in. What's up with that? You two were never about invading each other's personal space. And she's touchy. Why is she touchy?

She comes closer, you step back.

She groans in response. You don't care. It's always a battle of will between you two. "I'm pretty sure you _were_ talking to me, seeing as we both have a good laugh about the last award's—"

"Okay hold-up, I haven't seen you in _two_ weeks! You don't get to make these ridiculous stories just so we could ignore that you were this delusional version of Her Highness, Quinn-bitch-face who _ditched_ me and _ignored_ me, to what, huh? Just so you could surprise me and..—"

"Oh-kay… who died and crawled up your ass? You're so cranked up I'm starting to think you're channeling—"

You let out a chuckle, because clearly, Quinn is playing the victim-card again. "I don't know, Quinn. Maybe because you _told_ me you're in for some soul-searching of your own, and _ditched_ me on the last minute—"

" _Quinn?"_

You stop to glare at her for her interruption. How can you let your anger out if she wouldn't let you rant? If she doesn't want to get slapped again, she might as well keep her mouth shut.

" _What?_ Can't be called in your first name now?"

With raised brow, and scrutinizing eyes, she has her lips on a tight line. Then she threads carefully, "So, we're using fake names now," she says almost unsure. "Not very subtle though." She shakes her head and then you're lost. _What?_ "I used Bambi in the hotel room, I'm guessing you went with Santana? Where are you staying, by the way? And why did you not tell me, you were coming too? We could have shared the same room, just like we did in Paris… or were you with someone?"

"Wow. Your ass must be pretty jealous of all the bullshit that's coming out of your mouth right now." Yup, you had just confirmed it. Quinn went all cray-cray. You were trying to salvage Quinn's sanity, you didn't know there's nothing left to save.

She huffs and then brushes her short blonde hair in frustration, "Well, if you wanna continue in this game then… I'm trying my absolute hardest to see things from your perspective, but I can't just get my head that far up my ass."

"Well, I'm not the one saying all this crap about going to Paris and—"

"How could you even..?! You told me it was the best two days of your life!"

" _When_ did we have time to go to Paris?!" Really, it's like talking to another person. "And even if we _did,_ that's something I wouldn't forget!"

"YES! That's why I'm pretty much hurt that you would act like it didn't happen! We had so much fun—"

"Okay, I can only count the times that we had 'fun'," you quote that word with your fingers, "last year with one hand because we were so busy one-upping each other, seeing as you didn't mind sabotaging one of your closest allies to be at the top of the pyramid! And I'm pretty sure it does not involve going to Paris!"

" _Top of the pyramid?_ What on earth are you talking about?"

You give up. Whenever you and Quinn are not in the same page, the only thing stopping you from physically assaulting each other is Brittany. With only two, there was chaos. It's why you two needed Brittany. To balance each other out. To release some tension. To _stop the violence._

"We both know you're not the best liar in the world. Exhibit A: getting pregnant on a hot tub. Exhibit B: CPR with that oaf of a boyfriend—oh wow, look at that? You know I think idiocy is contagious, and that really, so called ''Fuinn" is so toxic, you both bring out the worst in each other. I never knew what you see in him." Why haven't you noticed it before? Quinn only becomes a pathetic liar if it's because of Finn. You and Quinn are a great team, and she was never that careless when you both are running that school.

Instead of a comeback, you hear her laugh. You look at her in confusion. What _now?_

"Oh my god. You got Santana down so good, I almost believe I was talking to her! No wonder Ryan loved it so much—"

Who's Ryan? Quinn really got to stop saying things that are hard to follow.

"How can I not _nail_ Santana when I'm her?"

"Oh honey. Of course, you're her! Clearly she wouldn't have been as loved as she is if you did not bring that much life to her!"

"You say that as if 'Santana' is a fictional character." That made you pout… and hurt. Does… does Quinn think so lowly of you that she doesn't even see you as a person? You got to admit you were never that typical best friends with Quinn, but even though you both will never admit it out loud, you two are very fond of each other.

"I… Well, I love Glee, and maybe you share some qualities with her. But we both know where Santana ends and Naya starts."

" _Naya?"_

" _What?_ Can't be called in your first name now?" She copied you but there was a hint of playfulness in her tone.

You stop dead in your tracks. Is it possible that she's talking to a complete different person?

You take a step closer to her, but not too close. She relaxes a bit and offers you a smile. It's dark, but with a faint light the spotlight can offer, you can still see her. The resemblance is uncanny. You spend so much time with a person, you would recognize them immediately.

You know it's _Quinn's face._ Quinn's body.

But you also know it's not her. Quinn wouldn't have let you slap her that hard without a slap back. The way she speaks is so calm and sweet… and caring to be Quinn's. The casualty. _Paris._

" _Who_ are _you?_ "

 _Quinn_ laughs and puts her hands in your shoulders. "Okay, are we trying different characters now?" She easily slides her arm in to your waist and one-side hugs you. You're too confused to reject it. "I'm enjoying this, why have we only played this now? Oh-ooh! Let's try something old like-

"No, but really, who are you?"

That seems to stop the excitement that she has. She slowly turns towards you as you do the same. "Dianna"

 _Dianna?_

Is it possible… that Quinn has a twin?

You know Quinn's father isn't exactly winning Father of the Year anytime soon, so you don't brush the possibility off. And their family is fucked up enough as it is. But she did mention your name so, maybe, she knows about Quinn's life?

You let out a deep breath as you process this. "So… you know who I am?" Unless Quinn knows about this… _Dianna,_ you can hardly imagine neither Judy or Russel talking about _you_ of all people to their secret daughter. Sure, they might know you as Quinn's very close friend, but you're not exactly known for your pleasing personality.

"Of course, Nay. I told you, you're like a lady next to my heart." She says immediately as she squeezes your hand intertwining your fingers.

Now you know this is _not_ Quinn.

Or could possibly be Quinn. If she's _high as fuck._

You shake your head with a frown. You remove your left hand from hers as you point to yourself. "No, I'm Santana."

She raises both her brows with an amused expression. "Yeah, sure. On-set you are."

Your frown gets deeper as you shake your head in disagreement. " _No._ Like, in real life, _right now,_ and possibly forever. No fake names or whatever. Well… okay, I might be Rosario in that bar a while ago, but that's beside the point."

"Are you high? Oh my… maybe someone slipped something in your drink or…-"

"NO! I don't know what kind of bullshit your parents are feeding you. Maybe introducing me as some kind of fictional character or whatever. But I'm real… and so is Quinn… and—"

"Quinn _cannot_ be real. Because _I_ playher. The same way you play Santana. Really, Naya—"

" _Santana!_ My name is Santana!"

"Oh-kay, _Santana._ " She raises her hands in defense when you snap at her. She slowly puts it down to grab your hands _again._ "How about we take this to my room? Get you some water. Fresh air doesn't seem to be working its magic in here."

"I am not going in to your room. My parents would be—holy shit! My mom would kill me if I wasn't back to our suite before they are! They didn't know—"

"How old are you?"

"Geez, I don't know _Dianna._ You're just four months older than me. You do the math."

" _What?"_ she keeps up with you as you try to run towards the hotel. You check your phone to see if there are any messages sent by your mom, and you were relieved to see that there was none.

"We really got to stop saying, 'what'. It's starting to get annoying."

"So how about I just _meet_ this parents of yours, so we could _finally_ work this out?" She says as she continues to follow you. "Maybe Yolanda can finally get into your stubborn little head." She says softly but you hear it.

Okay _Yolanda._

You probably should start writing this down. Wow, credits to Judy or Russel for creating a word of imaginary friends for Dianna.

"Yeah sure. But I don't know. Maybe act as _Quinn_ a little bit? Just so they don't freak out." You stop again, making Dianna bump into you. "Oh shit, they would freak out. They're gonna ask a bunch of questions like how you're here and you didn't come with us. Maybe this is a wrong idea. Where are you staying?"

"Not far from here."

"Why don't we meet tomorrow? Give me your number. Let's talk over the phone."

"You have _my number._ It's probably under—"

"JUST GIVE IT TO ME!"

She quickly gets your phone and punches in her digits.

"Will you really call me?" she asks desperately.

"Yeah, definitely! I'm guessing, you don't want Quinn to know? We're not talking right now, 'cause I'm still mad at her but…" You look at the clock hoping it's not too late.

"Well I doubt that you could reach her… but yeah, I think let's not put her in the loop would be the best idea right now."

"Wait, will you be okay? Should I wait 'till you get a cab or something?"

"No. I'll be fine. We'll talk, I promise."

"Right… Later. Take care, Dianna."

"You too Na— _Santana._ " She closes the gap and kisses your cheek before hugging you tight. "I'm really glad that you're here. Sleep it off, and we'll have an adventure tomorrow, okay?" She kisses you again.

You hear the elevator rings. She waves at you, and you ran towards it.

As you wait for the elevator to reach your floor, you can't help but wonder, w _hat had just happened?_

* * *

 ** _Note:_**

THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO PM'd me, and REVIEWED ON THE LAST CHAP!

Special thanks to:

 **-read to feel** (who gave me the idea of finding any interesting writers who would like to continue some of my works)

 **-Doodle91xx** (for my rants. and your advice)

 **-James888, CPGEforlife, CCViBritannia, beccachloe, guests**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:**

Hey guys! I'm slowly posting all my fics in my new tumblr! It's probably where I'd be looking for those interested in some of my fics. If you wanna talk to me, I'm more active there so…

I don't know if any of you knows LAUREN JAUREGUI, but # $ADAE AQAQ she just came out bisexual and I'm excited AF. Though she's been like Santana in a sense that she was outed before she was ready to come out on her terms. Anyway, go check her out!

Also, I'd be updating my other fics as well.

* * *

You try to wrap your mind around it.

 _Dianna._

You can't seem to get her out of your head. She looks exactly like Quinn, yet she's much… _brighter? Sweeter?_ _Relaxed?_ than Quinn ever was.

You try to rewind the night in your head, looking for clue, wondering if you had missed something.

You almost scream when you feel arms wrap around you from behind. You feel someone pressed up to you so tight you start to panic.

Then you slowly relax when you recognize it was _Dianna._ You tell yourself you shouldn't be this unguarded when it comes to her. From where you stand, Dianna is a stranger. An outside observer who happens to know a lot about you than you'd like. And today, you plan to know just to what extent does she knows you.

You try your hardest to break free, but just like last night, she holds you to your place—right there, trapped in the counter.

She smiles at you brightly then kisses you in the cheek _again._ You feel weird because you never let anyone that up to your personal space aside from Brittany. There was Puck at one point, but you only allow him that privilege when you're horny.

She calls for the waiter and asks for an orange juice and breakfast for both of you. She didn't even ask you what you wanted. She did it like you two were doing this for a very long time.

You follow without complaint as she drags you to an open table.

As both of you settled in, she starts and asks you, "so how are you feeling?"

Confused. Intrigued… and _excited._

But you try to hide the last one.

"Fine, I guess."

"No headaches? Any side effect from what you took?" She looks skeptical and teasing. Never a good combination. You shake your head lightly. She's been insisting, you're this Naya person (you think it was her nickname to you), and that you were high last night. You're much calm today than you were last night.

You talk casually at first. Your first topic is Rio, you figure, by talking about something general—something both of you can agree on, something that is universally true, you two will find your common ground.

"So what's your plan for today? How about you join me and we explore the city together?"

You're never one to come away with strangers. But there's something charming and magical about this person sitting right in front of you. Aside from the disagreement about both your timelines, you find yourself pulled in towards her. You keep telling yourself it's the mystery of her and Quinn. But your gut tells you there's something more.

* * *

With a quick word to your parents telling them that you're with a friend, someone whom they can trust, you left with Dianna.

You plan on breaking her illusions today.

"So why are you here again, stranger?"

You look at her in confusion. _Stranger?_

"Well, I figured… if we're both gonna act like we just met, then it seems fitting, don't you think?"

You nod slowly. It sure does make sense.

You guess Dianna caught up on you avoiding certain topics.

" _Okay, stranger._ I already told you—"

"Yeah, yeah. Your parents' anniversary. But why would you come?"

"My parents asked me—"

"Okay, your parents are here for their 20th anniversary. You'd really think, they want their daughter to come?"

Ouch.

You look back at her and you see her waiting expectantly. She wants answers.

"I had a bad year."

You're actually surprised that you tell her this. You figured, maybe it's the _stranger_ things. She's not gonna judge you. Even if she did, it's unlikely you'd see each other again after this. What happens in Rio, stays in Rio, right?

"I lost a lot of things… including myself."

 _You did not just say that. But what the hell, right?_

"I get it. Glee has been a so much hit, and this is new to us. All of us. It's why I wanna take a break sometimes."

She caught you staring again and she continues, "Right. No work-talk."

You nod, "Tell me something else about you. Something you've never told anyone." You try to recover quickly. Who needs sappy, depressing shit when you're hundreds of miles away from home?

"You travel a lot. Where'd else did you go?"

She shrugs and smiles at you, tugging your hand so you'd keep up. "You mean aside from Paris?"

You smile a little, she laughs then continues about her first time in LA.

* * *

But first, you hold you breathe as you stare to what's in front of you. Dianna brought you to the feet of Corvocado Mountain, our first stop. She brings along a friend of hers whom she met in her hotel. You then keep a note that Dianna easily trusts strangers. But you realize, Dianna knows exactly who to keep, since this newfound-friend of hers speaks fluently in Portuguese. Very convenient in a place like this.

She holds on to your hand as tight as she could. _Don't want you to get lost, do we?,_ she tells you.

You reached the top of the mountain, and the view was breathtaking. The view of the Atlantic coast is there in its glory: Copacabana, Ipanema and Leblon beaches.

Your mind drifted to Dianna, for what felt like the hundredth time that day. You look at Dianna, and it was then you notice how beautiful she is. Of course, you are aware how beautiful Quinn is, but there's something about Dianna that's different. They might share the same face and body, but you could see the significant change in the way they carry themselves.

You stop yourself from going there.

You know exactly how stunningly attractive Quinn is. And maybe, if you're open, you knew you would've had a little crush on Quinn. Good thing, Quinn infuriates, and makes it her life goal to bring out the Snix in you.

But Dianna… Dianna is different…

 _And that scares the shit out of you._

" _Beautiful."_

She smiles behind the camera as she takes more pictures. She looks back at you and caught you staring.

"You are too." She shows you a picture of you a while back, you didn't know she took.

She puts the strand of your hair behind your ear, and without hestitation, she takes another picture of you.

You raise your eyebrow in challenge. "I should charge you for that. You've taken a lot of me on the way up."

"You're cute when you're curious."

" _Cute?"_ you say that as if she had offended you. You've never been cute.

"See, I know you're gonna deny it so I have proof." She waves some of the polaroid pictures that she took.

"Oh, get bent."

"Wouldn't you like that?"

" _Excuse me?"_

"What?" She just chuckles and probably thought that was it. "You did say I'm a sexpot."

" _When_ did I say that?"

She rolls her eyes at you. "I don't know why you keep denying things."

"I don't know, 'cause it's not true?"

She takes your hand and you snatch it away. You decide there's a lot of hand-holding for one day. You probably just freak out because you can't help but see Quinn whenever Dianna takes the lead.

She still has a smile on her face as she looks at you, waiting for you to move. You don't think it's ever possible to make Dianna mad at you. You wonder just how exceedingly nice she is.

"Well, are you gonna deny that you were staring at my ass when we were going up?"

Your eyes widen at the accusation. You were not staring at her ass! Maybe you look at it for a second! But not long enough to be a perv!

"W-what?" you stutter, your eyes wide.

She leans in you, your noses touching. "Nervous, _San_?"

"No! Why would I be? And stop that! For your information, you're not my type!"

"I'm just messing with you, hon."

"And that! Stop with the pet names!"

"You think you're too badass for pet names now?"

"Damn right, I am! I'm from Lima Heights—" you stop because you can't channel your inner Snix when this girl in front of you has the audacity to laugh at you.

"Stop laughing!"

"It's funny. When you do Santana."

"It's _not_ funny. And I _don't_ do Santana."

"Stranger, at we at this again?"

You rub your temple. You think it's time you have that talk _again._

* * *

You have your lunch in a romantic restaurant in the shady gardens of Casarao de Paulinho.

"So you're an actress?"

"and you are too…"

She tries to convince you one more time.

On your way here, you get to the same argument as last night. You keep telling her that you're not high. You even swore to get tested right then and there just to prove your point. She believes you, you think. But only to that part. She still hasn't accepted that you're not a character in some TV show you've never even heard of.

She continues to say things that doesn't make sense until you finally had enough and reached for your phone.

"what are you doing?"

You ignore her and motions for her to wait.

You put your phone in speaker and you shush Dianna with your finger in your lips.

"Hey Q."

You see Dianna roll her eyes at you. "I told you, no one's gonna answer that 'cause I am Quinn Fab—" You put your hand to cover her mouth as you both wait for the response.

" _What? I told you not to call."_

Dianna's mouth slightly hanging open as her eyes widened in surprise. Their voice is so close you really could mistake both of them as one person.

You chuckle as you slowly remove your hand from her mouth.

"Well, you answered…" You can't help but be smug.

" _You keep calling since last night. Back then I thought you were drunk so I decided to let it pass. But you didn't stop, did you?"_

You didn't look apologetic at all.

* * *

It seems that breaking the truth to Dianna brought at more questions than clarity.

"How come you know all these stuff?"

"I _told you—"_

"And you've heard it yourself! That's Quinn fucking Fabray! The person you swore _was you!_ "

"But that's impossible!" She shouts at you like Dianna did in New York and you take a step back. There's always something intimidating when Scary!Quinn resurfaces.

"That's what I keep saying!" you mumble as you take a sip from your drink. You're gonna need something stronger than this if you both want to survive the night.

She slumps back to her seat opposite of yours and studies you. She has her lips on a tight line, and you almost feel sorry for her.

You don't know what got into you when you reach for her hand.

"Can we just… start over again?"

" _What?"_

You can't help but chuckle. 'what' seems to be the word of the day for both of you.

"We were having fun a while back, remember? When we're not talking about 'Glee', or… Quinn, or anything that we thought we share, but not really."

She stays quiet and you're suddenly nervous to continue. You have a bad history with rejection.

"I'm just saying… this whole trips sucks for me, okay? I thought it'd be a good distraction. And I only have two days left." You don't know why, but you fight back the smile when you see her sad at the mention of the timeframe left. "and you… you made it worthwhile, okay? Aside from this… crazy argument that doesn't seem to resolve itself. I actually enjoy being with you. So what do you say, stranger?"

You're optimistic. It's why you added the term of endearment. _Term of endearment?_ Is that what it was?

When she stays quiet, you let out a deflated sigh. So much for actually being nice, and laying yourself out there. So much for dropping your walls, and just letting go of that anger you keep holding on.

You promised Brittany, you'd use this time to get your shit together. So when you come back, you and Brit can finally work on what's left between the two of you. And you still hope to live up to that promise.

But a little companion along the way wouldn't be so bad. It's unlikely that you and Dianna would see each other again. At best, you'd exchange emails and calls, but that's just it. That doesn't mean you wouldn't want to make the most of your time together.

Your heart races as you wait for her response, and beats even faster when you hear it.

"Well… I did promise you an adventure, _stranger._ "

* * *

 **Note:**

yes, I'll be updating _**This Time Around, May the Greek gods Help Us, Playing Sister in Not my Idea of Romance.**_ If anyone is still hanging onto it, then bear with me. I promise to bring something up within the month!

and yes, this chapter sucks! I just need to transition. Anyway... shout out to:

the **guests,** yes, Dianna is a sweetheart!

 **ThereIsOnlyOneFancypants**

 **Cam0729Ren**

 **Doodle91xxx**

 **gingerbreadboy**

 **lernjergi**

 **jen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:**

 _You're all nice and I appreciate it, but let's be honest her, last chapter sucks. I had a fight with my girlfriend before I wrote that so I was off my game. We made up, and so here's to redeem myself._

* * *

One moment you were listening to your parents gush about their travel for the day, then before you know it, _Dianna's winning them over._

You finally marginalized the stories she knows about you. And you both agreed that no one should know about it, since every time you try to google 'Glee', or Dianna's name, your browser suddenly crashes. Even though it's suspicious, you decide you believe her story.

You're surprise to see her in the restaurant you and your parents are having dinner.

Your parents are surprised to see her too, obviously. (but not as much as you, that you are sure of)

You flash on a fake smile for both of your sakes as Dianna takes a seat next to you. As she _apologizes_ to your parents on how there was a miscommunication on both parts, and that her flight got rescheduled because there was a family emergency. Your parents, enchanted by her thinking that she was _Quinn_ , believed the whole lie.

All you could witness is how your parents are fascinated by Dianna's stories of _the wildlife in Africa_ (which your mother loved – she's a sucker for those cubs getting cuddly on humans), _and 'indie illustrators and photographers' (in which your father and her had a very interesting conversation)_

As Dianna, to your dismay(or not really), showed the pictures of both of you in your little adventure today, your father comments, "Wow, _Quinn._ These are really _great_ shots."

You glance at Dianna and you can't help but look at her like she had grown two heads when she _blushes,_ "Oh _Carlos._ We both know it's mostly about the subject."

 _That_ got your parents' approval. "That's right, Quinn. We did a really great job with our _Santanita."_

You almost gag when you saw them peck each other's lips. Look at that. 20 years later and your parents are still madly in love.

Of course, Dianna had to add, "Oh yeah. You two are a great combination. Really, why didn't you grace us with more of your kind? Look at the resemblance… That bone structure, oh, Maribel… And the singing voice, Carlos. Really, Santana is perfect." She looks at you and touches your chin, you _almost_ slap it.

What happened to staying in character? You can only imagine the things Quinn will do if she found out. On a second note, you keep in mind to keep your parents from talking about this trip with Quinn around.

Your father pulls your mom closer and has that proud look on his face. And your mother… _Oh, your mother._ Dianna really had her enchanted.

Your parents both look at each other and say, "Quinn, you've really changed over the year. It's refreshing to see this side of you. It's a good change, _mija_."

You chuckle nervously and quips awkwardly, "Yep. That's _Quinn_ for you. Full of surprises. So how about Quinn and I get dessert, huh?"

You don't give them time to answer as you drag Dianna out of your table and towards the dessert section.

"Way to go, Captain Obvious. How about you keep it cool?" She said as she grabs plates for both of you as she scans the buffet table.

" _Me?_ How about _you_ stop trying hard, _kiss ass?_ Stop winning them over! You're acting like I just introduced you as my girlfriend! You even dressed up nicely!" You hissed but low enough so that no one would hear you.

She shrugs nonchalantly as she stares at the cupcakes in front of you. She held up two cupcakes and you point to the red velvet. "It's always nice to make a good impression. And thank you! I was kinda nervous to meet them. 'Didn't know what to expect since you _didn't say much._ Who knew we had so much in common? _"_ You follow her as she puts on stuff on both your plates.

You disregard some of it and put it back the table. "Pig out _much?_ Coach Sylvester will kill me if I gain too much!"

She shrugs one more time and puts it back to your plate. "Who knows when you're gonna be back, or _if_ you're gonna be back in here. You should try everything if you can. Oh, this is delicious, you should try it." She puts it in your mouth without hesitation.

You're gonna slap her again when you realize it is _good._ You nod your head, " _That_ felt wrong, but it felt so _right."_

"Right? How did Maribel found this?" She says as she wipes the crumbles on your mouth with her thumb and brings it to her lips afterwards. "So what do I bring in your abuela's birthday? So what's she like—"

She's getting to comfortable with this.

You look at her in disbelief, "No, you are not coming."

"Why not?"

"'Cause Quinn's gonna be there. We can't have two Quinn's in there. Are you planning to give my abuela a heart attack?"

" _but_ Maribel called me _'mija'."_ She pouts… You've never seen Quinn pout like that. You actually find it cute. You're smiling, and you know it.

You quickly recover and resume the topic at hand, "And easy with the charming pills. Quinn has her good days but _not like that."_

"Quinn may have issues, but she's easy to like. She's the girlfriend you'd have no problem introducing to your-."

"She's _not_ my girlfriend" You hiss, hoping to silent her.

"You really have to work on your anger management issues, stranger."

"I don't have—"

"See? You're denying _again._ You should start being honest with yourself. It'll make you feel better. "False tears can only hurt others. False smiles can only hurt yourself." "

You groan in frustration, if you weren't holding plates, you would have pulled your hair out. "And what's that about you sharing a room with me? I thought you're staying in—"

"It's our story, remember? My flight got rescheduled. I wanted to surprise you. It's gonna be weird if they knew I'm staying in someplace else. They would've insisted anyway."

" _Our story?"_

"We've talked about this…"

"NO! You talked, I listened!"

"It's because your ideas suck! I don't even know what's more ridiculous: that despite whatever lies you fed them about Quinn's absence, I followed you here to see Christ the Redeemer, and to _redeem myself,_ or that—Why are you smiling like that?" She puts her hand on her hip as she rolls her eyes. Very Quinn-like.

"You sounded just like Quinn back there. It's like you have multiple personality disorder or something."

She smirks smugly, "I told you I can nail Quinn pretty great."

" _Wanky."_ You say before you can even stop yourself.

" _That_ is some weird fantasy you have there." She brushes it off with light laugh. You wonder if you could possibly kidnap Quinn and have Dianna replace her instead. But then, you realize no one would fit co-captain in the Cheerios your senior year other than Her Highness herself. Dianna doesn't even know how to cartwheel. Then even with the sweetness and kindness Dianna is showing you, you actually miss the snarky comebacks and bitchiness of Quinn.

Your eyes widen at the sudden realization.

You _did not_ just think you'd _miss_ Quinn.

You shake your head fervently and Dianna looks at you in confusion, "What? Too much imagery?" She's still teasing you and you (really) hate it.

She knows about you and Brittany.

About your confused sexuality.

And you know she's trying to be a _good friend_ and make the 'figuring yourself' easier, but you're not comfortable with it. _Not yet._

 _It's like being naked and everyone's looking at you._

You don't wanna be mad at her. It's not her fault. And this is _fucking_ confusing for both of you.

So you take a deep breath and say with your usual sassy tone, "are you kidding me? I've seen _that_ body more than many times that I can count." You point at her body circling it, then you start tracing her arms up to face with your fingertips. For once, you actually enjoy the sudden change in her expression. "Quinn and I shower together after Cheerios practice. I have every inch of that etched in my mind." Your voice so low as you lean into her. You don't know where you get the courage to this in front of everyone. You only do this at parties with Brittany, in front of the crowd who cowers in fear of you. You whisper into her ear, your bodies almost touching, " _Just imagine,_ the two of us under one shower, bodies touching, water pouring… _hot_ would be an understatement, don't you think?"

You don't mean to make her feel exposed.

You don't know if she really has the same body as Quinn. She told you she was never pregnant.

You never meant to objectify her.

You've been used to playing fire with fire with Quinn. You've been used to provoking her.

But _you're Santana Lopez._ And you're never one to retract your claws.

She's standing there still, quite surprised to what you said. You've never shown this side of yours to her.

" _Cat got your tongue, stranger?"_ you pull back flashing your infamous bitch face. You hope that your doubts aren't reflected in your eyes. You remember Brittany can tell when you're unstable, and Quinn can read your body language so easily.

Dianna – 1, Santana – 1

* * *

You spend the next day exploring the rest of the city with a rented jeepney.

She grabs you after breakfast, and you imagine the two of you as cartoon characters, your body flowing like a kite by the way Dianna is quick on her feet, and you aimlessly following behind.

Quinn gets what she wants. The boys. The captaincy. The popularity.

She's manipulative.

But Dianna has her own ways. She charms her way in to every one's heart with her cute laugh, and dashing smile. Her bright eyes, and shy form.

"So tell me about Naya." She waits till you elaborate.

"You two seems pretty close." She smiles, probably remembering this person who looks like you. "Is she like me?"

She laughs gently, "She doesn't hate easily like you do. She likes profanities just as much, but she rarely spews insults. She's good with impressions though."

"Like Sam?" Your face turns in disgust.

Dianna laughs again, " _No._ Mostly, the other casts and crews." She puts her sunglasses up to her head to keep her hair in place. "Hmm… What else?" She changes gear as she smiles brightly, "she's actually sweet, and always thoughtful."

 _Sweet and thoughtful?_

And you're not? You're about to protest when she adds, "She likes to make out." She laughs as she reminisce this particular thought, "she dated our co-actor in Glee."

"You two ever did made out?" You wiggle your eyebrows. Not gonna hurt, right?

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Dianna could always manage to turn the tables.

"No, she doesn't swing that way."

"And you?"

She stops the jeepney as you reach your destination. She taps your nose and laughs gently, "that's for you to find out."

* * *

"do you even _know_ Spanish?" You ask as she buys you ticket to a Spanish movie.

"Nope" she says as she takes a popcorn from you.

"Then why are we here?" You think you look like a lost child. Hugging that popcorn bucket with one hand, your other hand, clasped to Dianna's.

If Dianna hasn't been a good travel-buddy, you would've hated the whole arrangement. She makes you less cool… and well, the list of 'Great Things about Dianna Agron' just becomes longer and longer by the minute.

"you're gonna translate it to me." She says as she finds a good spot for both of you.

Cinemas are lame. You can hardly remember the last time you went to a cinema. Okay, you remember, it was _that_ time when Rachel freakin' Berry insisted that the whole Glee Club _hang out,_ and of course, trying to be a normal teenager that she is, she suggested the cinemas. You know that was just her ploy to sit next to Finn and do God-knows-what with him.

You hated every moment of it because the only thing you remember seeing is Artie's hand in Brittany's thigh going up and up her skirt.

You shudder at the thought.

 _Fuckin' Wheels._

* * *

Overall you had a damn eventful day.

You spent the whole movie whispering translations into her ear. You find it captivating how she is invested with the movie. How she laughs at its humor. Get caught up in the _great lines._

It's definitely the first time, you were with someone who just held your hand the entire time and didn't even try to feel you up.

It felt _nice_ to be treated as a lady. That's something even Brittany didn't make you feel.

With Brittany, you're the one who cares.

During your roadtrip, you talked about your past times, significant changes in your life and 'Glee's' timeline. She said it was more like reading between the lines. And she tells you things about working as an actress, and how PR really works.

It would've ended nicely if there wasn't a crazy man yelling What-The-Fuck-Ever in both your faces with a knife at his hand.

These things happen in Rio.

So you both went to the street market to buy souvenirs and whatnot, when you stop by this weird shop. It's full of antiques and ancient culture so to speak, and Dianna was mesmerized by it. You later found out that she likes _dark things._

" _You're a creep." You told her as she finished her story of her visit in the catacombs in Europe._

" _You know you should really try it. It's spellbinding, you know?"_

" _Yeah I bet." Some of the places she went are were witchcraft is said to be practiced, or tombs of 'witches' that were burnt alive._

" _You know there's this place that's really not far from here—"_

" _Okay, if you_ dare _to lead me there, I swear, I would bury you in an open grave!"_

" _Better watch out then, 'cause in the darkest hour in a lone night, you'll wake up without knowing why, you'll stand up, half-awake, and as your feet lands to the ground, I'll be there to grab it from-" her eyes turn dark, her voice low, you scream._

 _She laughs whole heartedly and you slap her arm continuously. "You're an ass, Agron. A really mean one."_

" _You love me."_

" _You_ wish, _stranger. You can only_ wish."

You went out the store, and by some weird twist of fate, a boy was running so fast by you. You didn't have time to shout at the reckless boy because you had to check if Dianna got injury or something. Only then did you realize there was a crazy psycho yelling something you can't comprehend with a knife at his hand.

The survival instinct in you told you to run. Because who wouldn't?

And so you did.

There was a riot, and really, you just wanna get away with it.

You reach your jeepney, both of you panting hard.

"I've never ran that fast in my life."

You begrudgingly lift yourself up so you could reach the seat. "I can't believe there will come a time I'd appreciate the crazy suicides Coach Sylvester put us through."

You were drinking when you hear Dianna laughing at the side.

"The whole thing's a huge pain in the butt! Why are you laughing at?"

"Could you imagine? Getting killed in the street market in Rio?"

" _You don't joke around like that!_ He was holding a knife and I swear, I saw some blood in there. That man is _loco."_

"Well, that was fun." She said as she puts the gear in reverse.

"You're crazy."

"Hmm, that's the price of friendship. _The Romance of the Three Kingdoms_ : "It matters not that we were born apart. Upon this day, we die as one."

You look at her incuriously. " _That_ 's very encouraging."

"Hey, I go down, you do too."

"Well that's _refreshing."_

* * *

 ** _Notes:_**

As I said, there's only two more days before Santana leaves. This is day 1, and we'll have the other day next chapter. What do you expect to happen? :

* * *

 ** _Doodle91xxx,_** You're awesome. always know that! I guess I got lucky in this one, huh?

 **guests,** keep it coming!

 **jen,** this is actually more confusing than I thought.

 **RebekahDamon,** I hope this lives up to your expectation to their adventure

 **Fabray-Lopez,** Hey there buddy! I wrote that part for you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes.**

For that guest who asked, my tumblr is **ssweettescapee,** though I doubt you'll find anything in there since I just created it, you can go and ask me questions or like message me or whatever!

FINALLYYYY. 'thought I left you high and dry, didn't yah?

 **SHOUT OUTS:**

 **Doodle91xxx** I don't know if I rushed it… but… you tell me…

 **QuinntKnapp, AmeliaShepherd, Cam0729Ren, Busshunter** Hope you like the end of this one!

 **Fabray-Lopez** I was kinda confused tho, are you now Team Dianna-Santana, 'cause I bet you, you're in for a ride on this one! But I did leave a little crumbs for all the Quinntana babies.

 **Guests, beccachloe** Quinn POV is highly unlikely, but we'll soon see her! (Soon, like next chapter)

 **potatowitheyes** Hey! Have you heard of Lauren's new single? It's so Lauren! I'm proud of her!

 **CCViBritannia** So, this is def not romantic. Hope you still like it!

 **Jen** You are so awesome for pointing that out. But I thought about it. And I know how to explain this weird phenomena that had happened. I just hope I can explain it in the following chapter as neatly as I can.

We're slowly making a transition from Dianna to Quinn... so...

* * *

You thought you might have jinxed it. You were all about how amazing this trip turned out to be. The day started off really nice, with the both of you exploring _Parque Lague_. It's Rio's very own Taj mahal.

"It's amazing, isn't it? How love can do such things… _We loved with the love that was more than love_." Dianna says as she follows the intricate designs of the interior walls with her eyes.

The National Park as grandeur as this really freshens up your vision. The Brazilian entrepreneur Henrique Lage built this for his wife. And years later on, it was converted to a national park, which then houses an art school for painting, sketching and photography – something that Dianna really loved.

"Edgar Allan Poe."

"You know your literature."

" _Quinn._ She likes to read that stuff."

You see her taking pictures of the place and then few of you. You think you got used to it by now, her taking pictures of you. She keeps telling you it's souvenir, and _proof_ that meeting you isn't a fragment of her imagination. Later last night, you both learned that she could not reach any of the Glee casts and crew. Nonetheless, she sent them e-mails on how her trip was going but not about meeting you. And so she decided she'd just discuss the whole thing in person when she gets back.

You feel that heavy weight in your heart. The one that you've felt when you wake up. You've been trying to hide it. But it would seem you really suck at hiding your feelings because Dianna had been asking you all morning. "You've been quiet, do you wanna go somewhere else?" She asks while closing in to you. She had no problem with getting into your personal space, something you had taken note of. She holds you close, putting one hand in your waist, the other in your face.

You try to say something… but you're afraid your voice will betray you. So you smile, and shake your head gently. For a moment, you stop thinking if others will see the both of you and think that something might be going on, you prevent yourself from looking around to see if someone's looking and whispering. You still have an issue with people knowing your sexuality. It's okay, you tell yourself. To take time into coming terms with who you are. People like you take time into coming out.

For the mean time, you just focus on _her._ You look at her one more time and laugh a little. 'Cause really, she _looks exactly_ like Quinn. You hate whoever put the of you together in this position. Why can't Dianna and Quinn have something different, physically? Like a mole, or a freckle, or literally anything.

You want to remember Dianna, even when you're staring at Quinn. You want to stop Quinn from entering your mind when you're only inches apart from Dianna.

You found your voice and say, "Let's stay here a little bit more. You love it here, _damn hipster._ "

You're glad she doesn't comment on how your voice shakes, she laughs, and you did too.

Suddenly, though, a brown-haired guy came to both of you. By the way he's smiling, you know he's about to pull some lame pick-up line and ask both of you out.

This has happened a lot. You're not surprised though. Freshmen year, when you and Quinn are attached to the hip, you have boys flying towards you, left, right and center. It's one thing to have one attractive girl with a group of mediocre faces. But two stunningly beautiful girls together? You know it's why Coach Sylvester qas adamant you and Quinn rule Cheerios together on your sophomore year. _Attitude, Beauty, Competences –_ Sue's very own ABC's. Not to mention your age, you two really are a comic threat.

You mentally slap yourself. _This_ is what you're talking about. Here you are at Rio, with Dianna being her awesome, gorgeous self, and you're thinking about Quinn.

You look up and you wonder if this is God's way of giving you the distraction you've asked.

 _You sure know how to answer prayers, huh?_

You miss the conversation going on in front of you because of the monologue you had inside your brain. You notice Dianna is laughing at the guy's joke (probably?). You shrug, because it's probably something about the art. Dianna's a sucker for that.

Then, Dianna gives him something…. _was that… was that her number?_ You watch as Dianna and this guy comes closer, and shares something in their phone. You can't believe this. Was this guy so good he earned her number?

Dianna comes back to your side, smiling like an idiot as you glare at her. At least _Quinn_ wouldn't be _that_ easy.

You didn't even notice how Dianna gave him her Polaroid camera. She puts her hand around you as if to pose. You're mad at her, so you brush her arm off. Both of them look at you in question. You ignore it. "I'm feeling a little hot, can't we just stand side by side?"

"No. I want to hold you close. Come on." She tries to put her arm around you again, but you step back.

"We've been chummy all the time. How about you give me some space to breathe, yeah?" You snap at her. You see the hurt flash before her eyes, and you immediately felt bad. But you're _Santana._ And you're used to passive-aggressive. (mostly aggressive)

"I told you, everything we do, are _our_ firsts and lasts. So how about you drop the bitch act and just _be yourself_?"

Great. Now the two of you are fighting. And there's some stranger watching you fight.

"Maybe I don't want to do this. Don't we have enough photo of us acting all disgustingly sweet?"

You stare at each other testing who's gonna break first.

"You act like you're not enjoying being with me, like _I'm holding you against your will."_

"Maybe it is. Haven't you thought maybe I'd wish you'd rather have the same face of the other blonde?"

Sometimes you blame this mouth of yours. When you open it without thinking. When you always wanna start fire.

" _Fine._ Have at it! Let this be a reminder on how your stupid childish act ruined this moment! Geez, Santana. Why are you so afraid to have a genuine happiness in your life?" She motions for the guy to take your picture, completely shutting you off.

You've never seen her mad. You regret acting like this, hating how you responded to the cause of your retaliation. Still, you refuse to acknowledge it.

You both stand still there awkwardly. At first, the guy is looking at you funny, like he doesn't know whether to take picture or not.

You don't dare look at her, not sure whether to smile or not. This is awkward.

"Maybe I shouldn't," the guy stuttered out, with his hot Latin accent. Then you realize, he seems nice, he looks hot, he'd definitely be flirt-worthy for someone as nice as Dianna.

"Just take it!" _Just like Quinn._

The guy looked uncomfortable. He puts up his hand to signal the countdown to the picture. You smile awkwardly, with the distance between you and Dianna, you start getting guilty. It's the first time you missed her warmth.

Once the shot was over, Dianna thanked the guy and you were left switching from your foot to another. When she returns, she didn't grab you hand like she used to.

"I'm hungry." She says, only in a a second that your eyes meet, then she looks away, definitely in a hurry. You know you should apologize, but you don't. Your pride is kinda hard to swallow.

You tell yourself it's not because they were flirty. No, you're not jealous. Why would you be? And you're pretty territorial when you're jealous. You would've lashed on the stupid Latin guy who dared flirt on Dianna in front of you.

But you didn't. Instead you played that silent treatment card.

And really, why would you be jealous, she wasn't yours to claim? At best, she is a really good friend, who is making this trip less bitter, with you supposedly third-wheeling to your super in-love parents?

Should be _was,_ if the tension between you doesn't dissipate.

For the rest of the day, you follow her around like, this time, like a kicked puppy.

* * *

You don't know how to proceed from here then on.

The tension becomes thicker as the day progresses. The day was rather awkward. You continue to explore the rest of the city, with you two apart, like complete strangers. Dianna was driving the jeepney faster than you'd like. But you don't dare say anything.

You think back at the start of the junior year.

" _Why are we hanging out with her?" You hiss, glaring at Quinn hoping she'll burn._

" _I can hear you." Quinn says as she continues to flip through the pages of her textbook._

 _After your grand fight at the hallways, Brittany had dragged the both of you into her house._

" _You two need to make up. Quinn's back at the Cheerios again, we'd be like the Happy Three Friends again."_

" _Britt that's Tree—"_

" _That's what I said."_

 _You shake your head gently, comforting her with your hand._

" _Whatever. Seems fitting, since we're the 'friendship' that always ends up with something horribly wrong." Quinn quips, totally uninvited._

 _You glare at her, sometimes when she opens her mouth, you just want to slap her, especially after what she did._

" _Oh, you mean like you throwing me under the bus to get your uniform back?"_

 _She sighs, like she's impatient. "You would have done the same thing. Really, Santana, get over it."_

" _I'm at the bottom of the pyramid, because of you!" you stand up walking towards her. You ignore the begging look Brittany has. It's the usual Sleepover Thursdays in the Pierce Residence.  
_

" _I'm not the one who decided to have a boob job!"_

" _Well, that seems a little better than getting knocked up, don't you think?"_

" _Oh, getting green now? 'Cause you keep recycling insults!"_

" _It'll never go away. Like your stretchmarks!"_

" _That's it!" Book flies in your direction which you dodged easily. But the catfight that follows was something else entirely._

 _Everything happened fast. You and Quinn are fighting_ again, clawing at each other. _And then, Brittany, suddenly was dragging the both of you to her basement._

 _The both of you are sitting in the floor, crossed-legged, as you both stare on the floor. Brittany is glaring at the both of you down. The only sound in the basement is her cat purring. Probably enjoying the moment where you and Quinn, Mckingley's bitches-in-crime is at Brittany's mercy._

" _She started it." You can't help but speak up first, before Brittany brings down her verdict._

" _Really, Santana? That's so mature!" Quinn glares at you, but you just stuck out your tongue. You know you're acting like a child but you don't care. Quinn could save herself with whatever she can offer. But you know you couldn't handle Brittany getting mad at you. She'd probably withhold your sweet lady kisses. And you're not looking forward to that._

" _Both of you better shut your mouths!"_

 _Indeed, you and Quinn did. No one really knows that the both of you rather face each other's wraths than Brittany's._

" _I'm disappointed in both of you!"_

 _You both bow down like Brittany had just hit you with her words._

" _Violence is never the answer, you both know I don't like it. Look how upset Lord Tubbington is!"_

 _You look up and see Brittany cradling the cat like he's the royal baby. He's purring like a spoiled brat the he is, with evil in the glint of his eyes, staring down at you. For the first time, you and Quinn look at each other and you both are on an unspoken agreement:_ That cat is psycho.

" _You two have to find a way to work around this tension between the two of you! This year is gonna be better than last year, I'm gonna make sure of it. It's hard enough to be caught between Coach Sue and Mr. Schue's love-hate relationship, you two are really gonna put me in another one?"_

" _For the record… I definitely hate the snitch here with all my being-"_

" _Mutual hatred in here—" Quinn adds, while snorting._

" _But I think we can all agree there's no love going on." You cross your arms as you look Quinn's way. In response, she just nods while throwing a glare back at you._

" _I'm sure there is, you two are just afraid to acknowledge it!" You and Quinn are about to protest when Brittany adds, "Come on! We promised each other we will stick together 'till the end."_

" _Tell that to the slut, sleeping with my boyfriend behind my back."_

" _Oh please, it's not like you were in love with him!"_

" _And_ what? _You are?"_

" _No! I told you it was a moment of poor judgment!"_

" _I SAID SHUT UP!"_

 _Silence._

 _You see Brittany massaging her temple and you immediately feel bad for stressing her out. Doesn't matter, you tell yourself. The moment the lights are off, and Quinn is deep in her sleep, you'll gonna make it up to her._

" _We're like, one soul, in three bodies." Brittany pleads._

 _You chuckle at the irony, "Be careful, Britt. Mary Magdalene here might be offended. That sounded a lot like the Holy Trinity."_

" _Maybe we are a lot like the Holy Trinity. Except we're unholy. We're worshipped at school. Others hate us."_

 _You process at the thought. You can feel Quinn staring at you, so you look back. Quinn hits where it hurts the most. So no one can blame you for feeling a little betrayed by this. You met up with her the night after you got your boob job._ Her _not Brittany._

 _Because you thought maybe you two can share that unspoken insecurity._

 _You told her, you wanted people to notice you more. That you need people to be attracted to you. Maybe that will fill this recent void inside you. You didn't expect that she'd understand, telling you that she has a void to fill in too. A void she got after giving up Beth._

 _Yes, you did expect Quinn to hassle her way into the top of the pyramid. You did see it coming that she'll knock you down in the process._

 _But you underestimated her._

 _She attacks with your insecurity, you fight back with hers._

 _Quinn slowly lets go of her lower lip that she's been biting. She puffs out air while rolling her eyes, "It's only a matter of time before Coach puts you back to your spot._ Not _the captaincy. But as a flier."_

 _You relax a bit. That's a code for: 'I'll talk to Coach into putting you back as a flier. But back off, captaincy is mine.'_

 _When you don't respond… Brittany taps her foot._

 _Quinn follows back, her eyes glaring, "Hey, you slammed me against the lockers! If you're waiting for an apology—"_

" _We're all gonna die painfully before I can drag an apology out of your mouth." You roll your eyes, laughing a little at Brittany's giggle, and her cat's purr. "See, even the evil cat has spoken. I speak the truth."_

 _As if the switch has been flipped. The fat cat hissed at you and you jump a little._

At that, _Quinn laughs._

* * *

The moral of the story is that you need Brittany to make things right whenever you had a fight with someone.

But since _that's_ never gonna happen, you might want to consider alternative routes.

The rest of the day passed like a blur. Or you wished it did.

It was agonizing from the moment you left the park.

It would not have been a big deal if you would just learn to apologize first. It's not like you slammed her against the locker and she fought back. No. You pulled away, not without growling at her.

You're already lying in bed, tucked under the sheets while mindlessly flipping through the channels. You hear the door unlock, and there, Dianna slowly walks out the bathroom, drying her hair with the towel. You try to block her scent but it's too powerful, and you're too tired. The unsettling feeling pooled back in your stomach, causing you to grimace. You've never seen Dianna like this and you don't know her enough to know what she's thinking.

You know she's waiting for you to say something. Because she's staring at you, waiting for you to confess. She takes her time drying her hair, walking around humming, rummaging through her luggage, pretty much anything aside from climbing to bed next to you.

Nothing.

The lights are off, aside from the lamp on Dianna's side. You turn your back against her, hoping it will all pass away. But deep down, you wish she would snuggle you from behind. But you're afraid, if that happens, the tears you've been trying to hold back will finally drop down. And then you wouldn't know how to stop.

An exasperated sigh comes from Dianna's side. "Naya will never do this to me."

"What?" Your back still against her. You think you can push this through if you don't look at her.

"She'd never give me the silent treatment. She'll talk about what's upsetting her, and we'll work it out."

The Classic Santana tries to play, so you respond, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Santana, I wish, for once, you'd grow the fuck up, and be mature!"

" _Excuse me?"_ You turn towards her and you notice she's so mad she's tearing up.

So now, you know, you're not the only one feeling like you are about to cry.

 _Not_ that that's a good thing.

"At first it was fascinating… this stupid, stubborn behavior of yours. Meeting someone that can be _that_ immature-"

" _EXCUSE ME?"_ You drag out as you glare at her. Immature? Is that what she thinks of you?

"But now, it's just plain annoying!"

When you don't say anything, mainly because you don't know what to say, she gets mad. She flicks the light off and snatches the comforter away from you.

You switch your light on, and she groans.

"I'm not annoying! _You're_ annoying!"

"No, _I'm hurt!"_

"Hurt?"

You forcefully grab the comforter away from her, and she groans in frustration. She glares at you and cries, "You're pushing me away!"

"You're overwhelming me!"

" _How?_ "

"With your hugs and pictures—"

" _Because_ I wanna _remember_ you! This! Us!" Her voice is laced with indignation.

"I'm not used to it!"

"You're not used to _it?_ Or you're not used to receiving it from _me?_ Or maybe, the blonde whom I have the same face with? I mean, you did say you'd rather have Brittany be with you, so maybe I should call Heather and ask her to—"

" _No._ It wasn't that."

"Then _what?_ Just tell me, because Santana, _you are fucking confusing."_

"Have you even considered what I feel? You keep telling me, _'Be yourself, Santana. You'd be happy.'_ Don't you think I know _that?_ I'm fucking trying my best here. I've been _trying._ But it's not _easy._ You don't just go to another place and pretend you could be someone else—"

"You're not pretending—"

"You think, going around the city, holding hands with you, acting like a sappy couple is gonna make things easier for me?"

"You think this was all about that?" She looks at you, offended.

"What else could it be?"

"I _like_ hanging out with _you._ I like _you._ Not your sexuality. Not your face. _You._ And all these time, I thought you like _me_ too. Not that I look like Quinn – which honestly, is the first time I'm getting, instead of the other way around. Not that I'm a celebrity. But _me._ Glad to know it was all in my head."

You stop momentarily. You were surprised at her confession.

Maybe you're the only one paranoid of your sexuality.

And maybe that's that.

You look anywhere else but her.

Her phone lights up with the notification, so you look there unconsciously. You notice what time it is. _9:27pm._

Suddenly, the unsettling feeling is back churning in your stomach. You then realize what's been bothering you.

The thought was gut-wrenching to you. The thought of you two parting ways. The thought of not knowing whether you two will ever see each other again after this. That's much worse. Much worse than the Dianna and someone else flirting. Much worse than getting into stupid fights.

 _Fuck._

You're afraid to say good-bye.

"I like you too." You mumble softly. Your voice is shaking, really barely even there.

"What?"

You lick your lips, and notice that it was dry. Clearing your throat, you swallow hard. "I didn't mean it." You finally have the courage to look her in the eyes. "When I said, I wish I'd rather be with Brittany here." You voice is soft, afraid that if you speak any louder, she would notice how nervous you are. "I don't regret meeting you. Or spending time with you. I love every second of it." You laugh at the thought, "When I slapped you so hard, my hand left a mark. When we spent the whole hike up to Christ the Redeemer. When you suddenly ambushed my dinner with my parents. When we spent the whole day yesterday. When you took me to these beautiful places. I don't regret any of it."

"My only regret is I'm ruining our last hours together by my annoying attitude."

She shakes her head gently and comes close to you. "Sometimes I forget that you're just a kid. That you still have the rest of your life to figure yourself out."

She grabs her phone, and clicks at the notification she received a while back. She smiles brightly and looks at you in return. She hands her phone to you and you look at her in question.

 _There_ is a picture of the both of you in Parque Lague. Before the Latin guy interrupted the both of you. You two smiling, almost lovingly at each other, her hand on your waist, and to your face, both of your arms around her neck. _Damn._ You two definitely looked like a couple. And _that_ would really make a great photo. With the garden of the building at your wedding, honestly? It looked like a pre-nup photo of the of you.

" _How?"_

"Remember the guy who came up to us before you went all Snix on me?"

You blush in embarrassment.

"He took _that._ It's why he talked to us, didn't you hear? He said we looked like a cute couple."

 _What?_

"I thought that would make you uncomfortable, but when I looked at you, it seemed like you were out in your own world so I put up a conversation with him. He showed me the picture and I asked if he could send it to me. I gave him my e-mail address."

 _Oh._

 _Oh…_

So that explains it.

 _You really did ruin your day._

But wait… you remember vividly he was speaking in Spanish before you zone out.

"You can speak in _Spanish?"_

"Yeah."

You gasp in surprise, "But yesterday…-"

"Who wouldn't pass up the opportunity of watching a great Spanish film, with translations whispered hotly in her ears?"

 _Wha- what?_

When you don't have a smart-ass reply, Dianna just looks at you. "Look. I don't want to push you into anything, but do you maybe want to –"

"hit the bar and get drunk one last time? I would really want that—"

"—kiss me?" Dianna finished.

You laugh at the idea but when you realize you're the only one laughing, you look towards her. She's waiting expectantly at you, still with the smile plastered on her face. She had probably lost her mind.

"WHAT? What? What?"

"Once 'what' would suffice." Dianna did her best to look as if this was the sort of suggestion one made all the time. "I think it might help."

"You looked at her with something like horror. "You don't mean that."

"Why wouldn't I mean it?"

You find yourself stuttering… _again._ "Because… it's _wrong._ "

"How can it be wrong?" She leaning towards you and you start panicking.

"You don't… we're not…-" you don't know what to say. You just know it's a bad idea.

She just laughs in response as she starts hovering over you. You think you probably look like a mouse cornered by a cat… a very sexy cat? She did say something about kitty and mouse as their petnames—Geez! You're about to make out with the person in front of you and your mind is exploding with—

"Tell me, you've never thought of it? _Us._ Kissing?"

Yes.

"No."

"Hmm… That's nice." She pins you down and you feel weak.

 _Yes,_ you did have a little crush on Quinn, but you've never ventured on the idea of you two kissing even just for fun. Because Quinn is the straightest person you know.

But Dianna, on the other hand.

No one can blame you for what's about to happen.

She's flirty.

And she's nice.

And very damn well attractive.

And really, you were honest when you told her you like _her._ The stuff she said that made her who she is. Her principles. Her passion. Her quirks. Her _mind._ All of that which solely belongs _to her._

You know it's too early to say you're in love with her. But give you enough time to finally accept who you are, and without Brittany in the picture, yes, you'd probably be falling for her.

She smiles at you, _that_ gentle smile. "Our first and last." You look at her eyes. Her eyes that's full of warmth.

You don't realize who moved first, but your lips are finally connected with hers. Her hands on around you grow loose for a few seconds before she slides her body on top of you, kissing you back just as frantically as you're kissing her. Her free hand moves to the curve of your hip, pressing into your skin to pull you closer. When you're bodies meet, pressed hard against each other, you moan.

She has one hand on the bed to support herself while the other hand pushes up your shirt. When she can't push it up anymore with her single hand, she straddles your thighs and pushes up on her knees. Your lips leave each other for only a second while she rips your shirt off over your head.

Any other time it might strike you as funny that you'd meet someone who looks exactly like your bestfriend Quinn, who claims to be an actress of a TV show you've never even heard of. That same person is now kissing your neck, leaving small nips and setting your skin on fire, but right now all you feel is the need to be with her and the strange sensation that everything about it feels right.

You close your eyes when she kisses around the boarder of your bra. Your left hand dives into her silky hair and you try not to pull her hair when she does something with her insanely talented mouth that feels amazing. Her hands are teasing the top of your pajama, her thumbs occasionally playing with the skin beneath the waistband of your underwear.

You force her lips back to yours, as you slid your hands up her shirt, innocently stroking her flat stomach.

This isn't about making love, that you're sure of.

It's about exploring what could have been's and what not's, in a single blissful night.

 _Your first and last._

Well that seems fitting.

* * *

 **Notes:**

SO THAT'S HOW WE WRAP UP RIO! Thoughts?

PS You guys would have to wait a little longer for the smut part!


End file.
